marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternities: Issue 4
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_3 2 days after the incident in the city All 3 members of the Eternal Heroes are in their base as Preston is sitting down with his feet up and eating some brownies while watching T.V. as Hunter and Luke are somewhere else in the base. Preston: Munching on some brownies ''Hey anybody here??? I need a soda from the fridge!! I'm kinda ''Om nom nom ''Lazyy! ''Luke walks past while he throws the can then opens one himself then sits next to Preston with his feet up Luke: Sup. Preston: He catches the can with his telekinesis as he's still too lazy to even catch it with his hands. ''Dude, want some brownies? ''He uses his telekinesis to crack open the can of soda and brings it to his mouth to take a sip and makes a brownie float beside Luke Hunter: Since when were you so f**king lazy?'' Get himself a soda then opens it and takes a sip'' Imma go play some Five Nights at Freddy's 3.'' Goes over to the computer room, boots up FNaF3 and plays it'' Luke: Sure, thanks. Luke picks it up then eats it Mmmm...nice. Luke points his hand at some popcorn to cook it then calls a demon to earth Luke: Pass the popcorn then clean my room. Demon: Yes sir. he gives the popcorn then goes to clean his room Luke: looks at Preston then smiles then says as he sips I love being king. Preston: Duuude Hunter, I never played it!! Is it good??!!! He yells at Hunter as he leaves then notices the demon spawn next to Luke to serve him ''I wish I could do that!!! Dude, is there a way to teach me, but without gaining your demon powers??! ''He gets a little excited then crushes his soda spilling all over the floor. '''''Oops... Like now, me summoning a demon without your help would be SICK. Hunter: Gets jump-scared by Spring-trap'' HOLY F**KING SH**!!!! F**K YOU SPRING-TRAP!!!! (Spring-Trap is the name of the animatronic in FNaF3.) Luke: There is no way you will ever be able to command them. Unless you were born son of Satan which is a big NO. But here ''Luke calls three more demons to listen to Preston'' Treat them like normal servants. Preston: Du-uude!!! ''He jumps on the couch with unneeded excitement Not as good, but still dope!! ''He points his finger down to his hallway ''Go clean my room, then ''points to the bathroom ''Clean up the piss on the toilet seat. It's GROSS ''He starts chuckling then gets serious ''It was one of you, WASN'T IT. '''''He emphasizes the 'WASN'T IT' at the room Hunter is in Hunter: Wasn't me!!! C'mon... almost there... almost there...'' Beats Nightmare mode and gets the good ending'' Yes!!! FNaF3... COMPLETE!!!'' Takes a sip of his soda, then gets up, goes to the kitchen, opens the fridge, and gets out a plate of cookies including snicker-doodle and chocolate chip'' Anybody want one? The Eternal Arch opens and someone steps in Hunter: Hold up, I'll be back.'' Takes a chocolate chip cookie, eats it, then goes to the hall that leads to the Arch and sees Ruby walk in in her civilian clothes and her person'' Ruby: Hey Hunter! Hunter: God let you in? Ruby: Yep.'' Walks down the hallway to the main room and sees Preston and Luke'' Hi everyone! Hunter: You wanna cookie?'' Walks back into the kitchen and takes a couple of cookies, puts them on a disposable plate, then walks over to the couch and sits down with his soda appearing next to him'' Ruby: Yeah, sure.'' Walks over to Hunter, sits down next to him, then takes a cookie from his plate and cuddles up with him'' Hunter: This is normal.'' Eats a cookie and takes a sip of his soda'' Preston: Hmmmm.... Who's the chick? He floats in front of her and checks her out ''She's pretty fine... Hehe, I see you Hunter, pullin' the sexy ones! ''Uses his telekinesis to pick up 5 cookies and floats to leave ''I'm gonna go practice my new powers I unlocked... Trying to make weapon or something. See ya guys, if any of you want to help then feel free. ''Suddenly a crash is heard in his room and Preston flies to see what it is. A demon servant has dropped his lamp. ''You stupid piece of crap! ''He begins to use telekinesis to choke the demon servant then stops and let's him go. ''Don't do it again. ''He floats to the living room annoyed. ''Luke, bro, your demons are kinda retarded. ''Eats a cookie Luke gets up, walks to Preston Luke: Dude, f*cking do that again and your head goes in the toilet. They aren't meant to clean the toilet, they are made to fight. You don't deserve them. he summons the demon to leave These guys are my family, DO NOT TOUCH THEM. Hunter: Preston, ya dun goofed.'' Gets up and sees what happened'' I'll fix your lamp.'' Touches the lamp, recreating it in pristine condition, then puts it back up in place'' There ya go. Preston: Thanks bro, at least you can do something other than 'fight'. He bumps into Luke and then eats another cookie while going to the arena. ''See ya guys. Luke: Why is it that our "conversations" end in anger? Great, I'm feeling Gluttony now. ''he goes to the kitchen then starts eating whatever's edible Hunter: Wonder what's on the news...'' Goes over to the T.V. and turns it on the news channel and sees the Power Stealers causing havoc and one of them is about to rape a girl'' Oh sh**. Preston!!! The Power Stealers are back!!! Preston: Comes flying through a door with a sword in his hand and a cookie in his mouth ''Holy... LUKE WE GOTTA GO!! AGAIN!!! Luke: ''he looks up at Preston with his mouth full as a half doughnut falls out his mouth Now? swallows Great. he gets up then puts on his new armor (http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014172111/elderscrolls/images/9/94/DaedricArmorSK.png) then runs to the teleporter Hunter: Let's go. PyroHunter.'' Forms his Hinokami armor and runs to the teleporter'' Luke: shows Hunter his armor Like it? My dad gave me it today. Hunter: Nice. And good for him.'' Draws his right katana'' Where's Preston? Preston: Comes out the teleporter in his Phoenix Costume with some stitched in pockets that blend in to hold the cookies ''They're REALLY good. Ready? '' ' Hunter: We've been waiting for you. Let's move. I saw one of them raping someone. Draws his other sword and coats the blades in White Fire'' Luke: RACE YOU! ''Luke flies off at mach 10 speeds'' Preston: Cheater... ''Flies off behind Luke at his top speed of mach 5 *Shit...I'm lagging...* ''He begins to fly high in the air and scour the area in search of the power stealers and sees some women and men being taken from the street. He then flies down there '' Hunter: Right. Teleports to the scene and frees a group of hostages'' Preston take out the rapists.'' Points a blade at a small group about to rape some women'' I'll take care of the hostages. And Luke, when these a**holes reach Hell, be sure to make them suffer. I'll search for more hostage prisons.'' Begins looking around for more hostage camps'' Luke: I'll have a word with Trevor about that. ''smiles'' I'll take the Hulk over there tossing the cars around. ''he flies towards the Hulk power stealer'' Hunter: Ryokai.'' Frees a couple more hostage camps, then a different Hulk Power Stealer appears'' Hulk PS#2: You shouldn't do that. Hunter: You're essentially committing sins by holding those innocents hostage.'' Points a blade at the hostages then rests his arm'' Hulk PS#2: I don't care. We're gonna bring all the women we can, and rebuild a new society!!!'' Smashes Hunter, but Hunter evades with Bringer Light'' Hunter: Baka.'' Continues to use Bringer Light to move around and make slashes until the Hulk Power Stealer dies of blood loss'' I sacrifice you to the Heavens. Now, go to Hell.'' Continues to free hostages until none are left'' Right, done. Luke, when you're finished, take these hostages outta here. ''The first Hulk picks up a huge chunk of concrete and then tosses it at Luke. As the concrete hits Luke, it breaks as it touches him without Luke moving'' Luke: You done? Hulk: Raaaaa!!! ''he runs at Luke then punches him but as his fist touches him, the wrist snapes causing the Hulk to roar in pain'' Luke: Haha. ''Luke grows his claws then begins slicing the Hulk many times splattering blood everywhere then rips it's head off and throws it at Hunter'' Happy Birthday. ''Luke calls some demons to take the hostages inside a building and protect them'' ''Meanwhile Preston brings back a few civilans safe and sets them somewhere The Optimums (Name of the Power Stealers) won't get them.'' Preston: Let us get this show ON the ROAD! ''He flies up and looks around and sees a couple villains fighting Iron Man. He flies in front of Iron Man and uses his telekinesis to push everyone away really far back Tony, I got this brotha. ''He lands on the ground as some Optimums launch at him at different directions. '' Female with Molecular Powers: You'll never stop this f*cking plan you piece of sh*t!! ''She throws a few punches then launches a disintegration wave at Preston. '' Preston: ''He has his martial arts stance and quickly moves out the way. He then mouths the words "Too. Slow.", then punches her through a building. This is when more come at him from all directions and they all coordinate their attacks perfectly to all use their powers and throw punches but impressively not hit each other with them. He moves around them and begins to dodge every single attack with a bored expression on his face. His eyes light on fire then lights the whole area on fire killing everyone instantly. '' Quicksilver type Enemy: WE ARE THE OPTIMUMS. YOU WILL NEVER BREAK US. ''He runs at Preston with incredible speeds and Preston clashes with him, zooming all over the city. '' Preston: ''As he's clashing with the enemy ''NOW THIS IS A SPEED FIGHT!!! '''''He then grabs his arm and throws him high into the air and launches a concussive beam from his mouth killing the guy. Then Preston wipes his mouth and smirks. Some members of The Optimum: GO GET HIS POWERS!!! HE HAS THE PHOENIX FORCE BONDED TO HIM!! That's when countless enemies start coming from buildings and turning into giant demon figures. Preston: *Sh*t!!! Can't let them touch me or we're done for!! Wait, but which ones are the power stealers??! Can't take my chance...* Then rocks start flying towards Preston but he gets an idea. He swats the giant boulders away and after a couple of tries, then appears swords in his hands. ''*I DID IT!!! MATTER TRANSMUTATION MASTERED!! K-Kinda....* ''Then that's the when fast paced fighting starts to happen and Preston can't keep up with them as he's killing them off one by one. '' Strax: GUYS! STOP! HE'S KILLING TOO MANY OF US!!! WE GOT TO CONTINUE WITH OUR PLANS. WE'RE PREPARED! FORGET THE PHOENIX FORCE!! TRANSPORT SQUAD CAN YOU GET US THERE? Members of the Transport Squad: U-Uh. YES STRAX!! Strax: OKAY TRANSPORT US NOW! HURRY! ''Suddenly that's when all the Optimums' bodies' start to flicker and slowly get tangible but Preston keeps trying to fight as they retreat and are being transported. '' Preston: GUYS HELP!!! Luke: On it! ''Luke shoots hell fire out the palms of his hands to burn them then shoots an arc of lightning to chain to everyone. He then throws a ball of Hell fire which explodes and kills many before they disappear. Luke: Damn. Preston: F*CK!! THEY RAN AGAIN! He punches a fist into the ground with extreme anger and causes a tremor felt throughout New York. ''We have to f*cking find them... ''He flies in the sky and looks around with his enhanced vision to find anyone in New York but no luck. '''''Hunter, Luke, can one of you find them?! Luke: I can bring the fallen Optimums from Hell and interrogate them. Preston: Good idea. Me and Hunter will bring the civilians to safety. Hunter: Ryokai. Let's move. Uses Bringer Light to get to where the remainder of the hostages are, then transports them group by group to a safe place'' Preston: ''Preston flies at mach speeds to deliver hostages to hospital from places that The Optimums attacked.'' Luke: I'll be right back. ''He teleports to Hell, convincing Trevor to let him take the fallen Optimums back to Earth. He returns 20 minutes later through a portal with two members of the Optimums who look scared'' Luke: Hey Preston, Hunter! I got the prisoners. Optimum #1: Thank you for releasing us from Hades. Luke: Ha! F*ck off, you're going back in five minutes! ''Preston flies back angry and holds the guy to the ground by his throat. '' Preston: ''In angry tone Tell us what your plans are NOW. '''''He threatens to choke him by squeezing a bit harder Optimum #2: Get away from me! Optimum #1: Don't tell him! Hunter: You bakas.'' Grabs the other guy by the throat and forms a new mask, this one is a pure white mask that has widened eye gaps and an intimidating skull mask design with red diamond-shaped teeth, and red lines around the eye gaps and a ninja mask-like design Tell us, or I will let out Ikari. Ikari will literally devour your soul. Tell. Us. Now.'' Optimum #1: Never. Hunter:'' Do you want to have your soul devoured?'' Optimum #1:'' In a scared tone'' No. Hunter:'' Then tell us what your group is planning.' Tightens the grip on the guy's throat' Optimum #1: Okay!!! 'He says in a terrified tone 'L-Look... O-Our team is... 'He looks at Optimum #2 and uses his power to fly up and turn around to use his hands to try to grab onto Hunter' 'Hunter suddenly appears behind the Optimum he was interrogating via Bringer Light, then grabs him from behind and pins him to a wall made from Pure Earth, which causes a numbing pain in his body due to the fact that he was sent to Hell' Hunter: Tell us. NOW!!! Or I swear, I will murder you AGAIN, then murder your family so you can see them go to Heaven or Hell, and then I'll ask my friend to make sure you suffer as much as possible. If your family does join you, I'll have my friend make sure they join your eternal suffering.'' Optimum #1: Feels bad paining going through his body and complete fear ''OKAY FINE! O-Our plan was to make a new society since Earth was so corrupt... S-So we've decided to go to Venus and inhabit that place since it's so similar to Earth. HAPPY? Preston: MORE DETAILS! Optimum #2: We told you everything!! They're just going to inhabit Venus to make a new society and the 'perfect world'!! Chill the f*ck out!!! Preston: He said something about destroying the other time... Optimum #2: F-Fine... He's also planning to destroy Earth so no one can come after them, and the new 'Earth' can start there... Now please spare us... Preston: Noo... ''He burns the Optimum alive brutally and has the Phoenix in his left eye. '' Hunter:'' Suffer. In. Hell. Burns the Optimum with his White Fire in the slowest, most painful way possible Luke: Okay. Enough. Your fire is sh*t. Time to go back he opens up a portal to Hell then grabs them by the throat and throws them in as the portal closes. We hear their last screams of fear Preston: In a menacing voice So, who's ready to go straight to Venus... He charges up his flight and the ground cracks around him and he launches at mach 5 but with anger, reaches mach 6 and flies out of Earth and is now flying in space. Quick Edit